


You Must Be An Angel

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: On a hot summer day, the girls explore freckles and something more.





	You Must Be An Angel

Rumpled bedsheets tangled against the girl's legs as they lay window open hoping for any breeze to come in. Delicate fingers danced upon a pale freckled arm tracing starting at fingertips and moving higher. Feeling the warmth of her skin and soon trailed up and over her shoulder to follow her damp neck. Until she made it to her face and poked softly at the freckles that started from the bottom of her face to her nose. Causing the red-haired girl to giggle at the tickling sensation it gave her before watching that observant friend of hers. With her big brown eyes that seemed to be concentrating on her features, she let her be. Tongue poking out as she focussed counting each freckle covering Max’s face. It seemed every time she came across Max’s lips she lost count as it happened again and again. 

They were pink and looked soft and so she ran her index finger along them tracing them wanting to prove her observation true. Wondering what they might feel like against her own and she almost blushed at the thought. Max’s eyes fluttered open as she felt that small finger come upon her lips as she did not expect it. When she focussed on El she found her still staring at her lips and her lips curved not believing the sight. She came closer to her hair brushing softly against her face and then kissed her lips quickly before pulling away. 

“What was that for?”Max asked softly not wanting to scare her friend away as she did not mind it 

“I wanted to see how they felt” El admitted sighing as she wanted to do it again despite the anxiety she felt. 

“Oh” Max replied not really having an answer yet as El had been so blunt with her answer

“Oh,” El drew out copying her friend before brushing her thumb over Max’s bottom lip tugging softly before resting it upon her chin. Waiting for anything to happen like the withdrawal of her friend from her bed. 

Seeing as Max didn’t pull away from her she slowly pressed her lips against her again and closed her eyes. Not wanting to look Max in the face anymore as she did not want to be disappointed. She focussed so much on the feeling and the taste of her lips she almost didn’t feel the hands reaching up to cradle her face. Holding her there one second more before letting go as she needed to catch her breath.

El pulled away and flopped back on her side of the bed beside Max with a smile slowly spreading on her face and she felt light. Like she was floating on clouds despite everything that had happened or the hot air that surrounded them. Chest heaving as she felt so exhilarated from what had taken place. Nothing had ever felt as exciting as kissing Max that she knew she wanted to do it again until her lips were bruised red. 

Smooth fingers intertwined with hers and soon enough both girls were holding hands as they lay on their backs. Watching the slow ceiling fan instead of looking at each other as both didn't seem to know what to say just yet. There had been an action that had already taken place but now words were the only thing needed to accompany them. 

“I really like you Max” El finally spoke looking over at her red-headed girl as there was no other way to say it.

“I like you too El” Max replied looking at El’s flushed cheeks and messy hair and she couldn’t see any flaw in her sight. 

“Good” El replied giggling as she was thankful she decided to count Max’s freckles that day as it was something she had been meaning to do ever since she found them.

Their hands were covered in sweat but it didn’t stop them from holding on to each other as they had now found something out that day. They learned the way their lips felt on one another and how Max tasted like the strawberry lip balm she borrowed from her. It had been sweet and had made her own lips taste of that strawberry as she bit her bottom lip.

Max hadn't thought the day would end up like this but she didn't mind it one bit as she finally felt relief. Not from the sweltering heat outside but from the questions she had in her head over her and El’s relationship. She couldn't ignore the butterflies El gave her when she leaned her head upon her shoulder when she read comics to her. Or the intimacy she felt when she would care for El’s nosebleeds wiping the blood away softly. 

While El had never laughed around any other person and not even Mike which gave her doubts over her first relationship. Breaking it off with Mike because she didn’t even spend as much time with him as she did with Max, and she didn’t want to either. She wanted to watch movies with Max and have sleepovers with Max and she just couldn’t see Mike in the picture. He would always be close to her because he was her first friend and because of shared trauma. 

The hot air never left as the sky darkened and she dragged herself out of bed closing the windows before returning to the bed. Max decided to stay over to which she had no objections as she was always welcome. Knowing her dad would not mind as he loved to see her happy and sleepovers were just part of the deal.

Both girls did not know what would be in their future but there were many possibilities that it seemed endless. They had more than enough time to figure out their relationship but for now, they would focus on their friendship.

She eventually closed her eyes dreaming of Max running with her through vast fields of grass and wildflowers. Never noticing her father eventually returned from work and opened the door to see both girls cuddled and snoring softly. The sight made him smile and he knew that El was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this girl duo is the sweetest. I really love how Max fully supports El and cares for her so I wanted to explore that what if. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
